Will you be my Valentine?
by Snowstalker of MC
Summary: OMG... I finished this. Ch. VII woot!So... We're at the 3 year period with Bulma and Vegeta. What was his first Valentine's Day like? PG for cussing.
1. Chapter I

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
AN: I hate OOCness so I'm gunna try to make this as true to that characters as possible.  
  
~Chapter I~  
  
Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room around 7:30am. All his training had given him quite an appetite and he knew the woman's mother would have breakfast ready.  
  
"Well good morning Vegeta! How's your morning training going?" Bunny chirped.  
  
"It would go a lot better if I had some food." Vegeta almost barked. almost. The woman's mother was always oblivious so he didn't see the need to yell at her anymore.  
  
"Oh, of coarse, dear! I'll go get you your breakfast."  
  
"Morning Mom." Bulma entered the kitchen in her usual pajamas and took a set at the table next to her father. Vegeta fallowed after her and took a set himself.  
  
"I still don't see how you can get up as early as you do Vegeta."  
  
'Great.' Vegeta thought 'She's trying to talk to me. Again.'  
  
"It really isn't that hard, woman." He answered her, ".but maybe a lazy slob like you has enough trouble rolling out of bed." He smirked.  
  
Now he did it. He had gotten her just pissed enough for her to argue. If anything he preferred arguing with her then having a sad excuse of a conversation.  
  
"Shut the hell up Vegeta! I get up at a NORMAL time, unlike some people! And FYI, I'm not lazy, neither am I a slob! Hmph!" She crossed her arms defensively and turned her head away from him.  
  
Vegeta only smirked at this. It was far too easy to get her angry. Though he had to admit it was a very attractive characteristic of hers.  
  
"Bulma, dear. Please don't swear at the table." her mother told her in that oh so annoying way of hers.  
  
She merely sighed and said, "Whatever mom" and started eating her eggs. Vegeta by this time had devoured his fourth plate of food.  
  
"So dear, "Dr. Briefs said to his daughter, " where is Yamcha taking you for Valentine's Day? Are you still dating him?"  
  
"::sigh:: No, Dad. We aren't dating any more. We decided are relationship was more of a friendship, though I don't think Yamcha wants it to be that way..." she trailed off, "But any ways, we're still going to spend V-day together. He's taking me to the Pier for the day." Bulma finished.  
  
"Well that's nice dear." Dr. Briefs stated.  
  
Vegeta slowed down his eating to listen to this. Normally Vegeta wouldn't have cared about the earthlings' petty talk but two things caught his interest.  
  
'What is this Valentine's Day?' he thought ' I've been her for 9 months and there have already been a dozen or so holidays. Hmph! Humans and all their pathetic customs.'  
  
The second thing was the fact that Bulma was no longer with Yamcha.  
  
'So the woman has finally stopped seeing the so called fighter' he thought with a smirk. He knew little about human courtship, but he did under stand that humans would have, what they called, boy friends and girlfriends before choosing their mate.  
  
Deciding he would put the subject of the weakling aside he talked about the other thing on his mind.  
  
"What is this Valentine's Day? And more importantly, will I have to be involved with it?" he had hated most of the holidays the humans celebrated which Bulma had forced him into partaking in.  
  
"Heh! Not likely!" Bulma said with spite (still a little angry with him for earlier). "Valentine's Day is all about your favorite emotion." she said dripping with sarcasm, " It's all about love spending time with the people you care about. don't be surprised if you see hearts and flowers every where you go." She said smirking at the sickened frown Vegeta was wearing. "Besides, it's not like anyone cares enough about you to do anything special for you anyways. Ha! You could never find a soul who would care about you!"  
  
Immediately Bulma regretted her words. She couldn't believe she had actually said something as cruel as that. 'Vegeta has never experienced what it's like to be loved' she thought sadly. She was about to apologize when she heard the Princes retort.  
  
"Like I, the prince of all Saiyans, care if I participate in some loser earthling holiday!" To be honest Vegeta didn't care... but still. the fact that she said something like that to him did bother him in someway.  
  
She was a little relieved that he was not hurt but still felt bad for saying it. Bulma was a bitch some times. and she knew it. But she was not a mean person.  
  
'What am I thinking!' she thought, 'Vegeta has done things a thousand times crueler than that! Why do I care if he's hurt?' And that's when it hit her. She cared. She actually cared how Vegeta was feeling. and then- she didn't feel so bad about what she said. She had just proven her own words wrong. She was that single soul who cared about Vegeta.  
  
~End of Chapter I~  
  
AN: So wut do ya think people?? This is my first DBZ fan fic so don't judge to hard. please^^ 


	2. Chapter II

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
AN: thanx people for your reviews ^_^... I didn't think I was gunna get any.  
  
~Chapter II~  
  
Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Vegeta again. He had now returned to eating his tenth plate before he felt someone was staring at him. He looked up to see Bulma's gaze resting on him. Slightly annoyed he yelled at her.  
  
"Stop staring woman! Or are you just too amazed by my looks?" He finished with yet another smirk.  
  
"You wish!" Bulma said snapping out of her trance. "I just wanted to tell you that her on Valentine's we give out cards to our valentines."  
  
"And what the hell is a valentine, dare I ask?" He said annoyed. 'How should I know about all of earths stupid customs? Idiot woman.'  
  
"Oh." She said mildly surprised, forgetting that Vegeta didn't know this stuff already. "A valentine someone that is very special to you, someone you care about deeply." she stated simply. "But once again that's something you don't know anything about." She mumbled.  
  
For the second time that morning she felt sad. 'Vegeta. Have you even had the chance to fall in love with someone?' she wondered. 'Not likely. ::sigh:: I don't think you'd even want to'  
  
"Hmph!" was Vegeta's only response as he left the table and went back to training.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Computer! 375 X gravity! NOW!"  
  
The GR beeped as it increased the intensity of the gravity.  
  
'No! I cannot be defeated! I will not be killed by something that isn't even alive! I will bow low to NO ONE! Kakorrot! You shall see how a true Saiyan fights!!! I am your prince! And you-' He thought 'AND YOU WILL BOW TO ME!!!!!'  
  
All the training droids were demolished in a massive explosion. The Saiyan prince floated to the ground satisfied.  
  
'It will do for tonight, but I must Train harder if I am to become legendary!' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Computer! Normal gravity. Now!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
The GR slowly brought the gravity down to earth's and Vegeta stepped out into the night air. The cold air, hunger, and the lack of intense gravity made Vegeta feel a little light headed as he went into the house. As he entered through the kitchen door he shouted his nightly orders.  
  
"Woman! I'm hungry make som-" Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Bulma was standing in the middle of the kitchen modeling a rather sexy out fit for her mother who was sitting at the table. The dress was such a color you couldn't tell if it was dark purple or dark blue. It was a halter with a neckline that had a daring V. It showed off her curves and quite a bit of leg.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! What do you think of this dress? Do you think I should were this for V-Day?" Bulma questioned. She apparently hadn't seen him staring.  
  
Vegeta has recovered himself quickly enough.  
  
"Woman, make me food! I don't have time to worry about you tacky outfits." He said hiding the lust he was feeling.  
  
'She's going out into public dressed like THAT?!' he started to think about what other men would be doing if they saw her in that dress. He growled, annoyed with him self for even allowing her into his thoughts.  
  
"I'll make it as soon as I change, you royal pain in the ass!" she stomped off.  
  
It took all his will power to not look at her retreating figure.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why had he even allowed her to enter my thoughts? Why am I thinking of her now? What the hell am I doing?!' Vegeta questioned himself angrily. After tossing and turning in bed Vegeta finally concluded that he was all right. 'After all' he thought, 'I am a man. I'm entitled to look at what I please.' Satisfied with this he dozed off to sleep.  
  
Bulma how ever wasn't having any luck. 'He was staring at me. I know! I felt it. maybe he likes me?' she thought with hope 'No. that's just stupid. As if Vegeta would ever like anyone but himself!' but then a new thought entered her mind. 'Maybe he doesn't like any one be cause no one likes him.' With that a plan formed in Bulma's head. 'Maybe Valentine's Day will do just the trick' she thought with a small smile. And with that Bulma fell into a quiet sleep.  
  
~End of Chapter II~  
  
AN: Oooh! Look at all the feelings that are going on! I'm sure you people can predict what's gunna happen. Tee hee ^^.. Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter.. to be honest, I'm not even sure wut's gunna happen. So please - REVIEW!!!!! ^^ 


	3. Chapter III

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
AN: Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews people! ^^  
  
~Chapter III~  
  
"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Briefs entered the kitchen and gave Dr. Briefs a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed him a bright pink card with the words 'Will You Be My Valentine?' written across it.  
  
Upon receiving the card Dr. Briefs answered the card and said "Of coarse Bunny, dear!" and returned her kiss with one of his own.  
  
Vegeta just stared in discussed until Mrs. Briefs handed him too, a card.  
  
"Here you go, Vegeta. I got you one too!" The card was blood red that said Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
In shock and not sure what to do, Vegeta held out his hand and silently took it. His mind snapped back and he concluded he would throw it away latter.  
  
"I bet a hansom young man like you will get plenty of those today. I'm sure you have tons of secrete admirers." Mrs. Briefs said with a wink.  
  
At this Vegeta wrinkled his nose at first but then smirked 'What woman wouldn't want me?' he thought.  
  
Just then Bulma came down stairs wearing the same blue/purple dress she had tried on earlier. Vegeta was a little more prepared this time when seeing her but still found it hard not staring at her.  
  
"Aw, how sweet. Vegeta got a card." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta growled and turned away, some how managing to tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Well I'm off to spend the day with Yamcha! I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
With that Bulma headed out of the house.  
  
(AN: Ahh!!!!!! Writer's block!!!! Come on brain!!! Think!!! *Starts hitting head against wall* Ouch!. Um. Do to technical difficulties this chapter will be cut short. sooo sorry () 


	4. Chapter IV

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
AN: Well today is Valentine's Day and I'm determined to finish this story! Sorry for taking so long to update for all of you that care... I've been really busy and if you haven't read them yet I wrote two VB song fics- 'Why do I love you?' and 'Another Day'... k, thanx for all the reviews!  
  
~Chapter IV~  
  
Vegeta turned sharply leaving the kitchen to go back to training. He had lost his appetite.  
  
'Stupid woman! Stupid humans! But I shouldn't have been so surprised to learn that these weak beings had devoted a day to an emotion.' He thought with disgust.  
  
After training for about a couple of hours he decided to go back inside for lunch. His concentration, or lack there of, had caused him to be distracted and get his ass kicked by the training droids.  
  
He walked through the kitchen entrance expecting to see Bunny baking or some of the other activities she normally does in there only to find it empty. He was going to search the house when he saw a note on the fridge (as he had heard the humans call it).  
  
"Dear Vegeta, were going out for a special weekend (AN: It's Saturday at the time)," Vegeta rolled his eyes 'Just great.' "and wont be back till Monday. Have a great Valentine's Day! -Love Bunny" he read on. "PS- Bulma is going to take care of things while we're gone and there is some food in the fridge if your hungry."  
  
Vegeta sighed as he opened the door to the refrigerator. The last thing he needed was to be alone for a weekend with 'the blue haired bitch' as he sometimes called her. He quickly grabbed the food and headed into the living room to eat and to try to relax. After devouring the food he sat about lazily not knowing what to do. He started to think about all that has happened so far today. Bulma going out in a saucy dress, his thoughts on this holiday, and the fact that he couldn't concentrate at all while training. He was pissed because of the interference with his training but knowing he could not train very well today decided to skip just once.  
  
As he got up he then realized that something was in his pocket (AN: Lets just say his shorts had pockets, ok?). Pulling it out he found it to be the valentine that Mrs. Briefs had given him earlier. He was about to toss it away when he looked at it once more. 'What is it with humans and their want for such crude emotions?' he thought to himself. "Loving someone is never any good. It doesn't give you strength, it doesn't help you in battles, it is worthless" he said aloud.  
  
"Love isn't worthless, Vegeta." Vegeta was surprised to see Bulma standing in the doorway of the living room; her face had a serious expression.  
  
"Your back early.' He stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, the day with Yamcha didn't go so great. He wanted to take it further." She said looking down.  
  
"So." she said looking up at him again. "Why aren't you training?"  
  
Vegeta didn't respond but only sat back down on the couch. He didn't want to tell her that it was she that was distracting him so much that he couldn't train.  
  
"Fine then. Be rude." Bulma said sitting down next to him.  
  
There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.  
  
"Vegeta, love is not worthless. Have you ever even experienced love?" Bulma said turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Hmph! Why would I waste my time" he said looking at her but quickly turning his head away. She was still in her stunning dress.  
  
"I'll tell you why!" She said with a frown. "Because love is one of the greatest things in the universe. That's why. Love is something special that can't be bought, forced, or even wished for. It is even more valuable then strength. Someone will always be there to be stronger and better but love is something immortal that no one can break or destroy." She sighed and continued in a more quiet voice. "I'm probably not going to change your mind, Vegeta but hear me anyways. When Goku came back he had told me of what had happened to him on Namek. When he thought of Freeza killing his family, destroying his home (just as he did yours) and finally when the scum killed Krillen, Goku- became Super Saiyan." Vegeta's head snapped up when she uttered those words. "It was because of his love for his family and friends that he has the strength he has now. No, Vegeta. Love is not worthless."  
  
With that Bulma got up and left the room. Vegeta was left to himself to contemplate the words he had just heard.  
  
~End of Chapter IV~  
  
AN: I promise I'll try to finish this tonight! I just wanted to start a new chapter. K.. Review please ^^... 


	5. Chapter V

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
An: I know it's waaaayyyyy after V-Day but I still wanna finish this story. Sorry I didn't get it done before- I was too busy.  
  
~Chapter V~  
  
Vegeta looked down at the discarded Valentine that was now laying on the floor.  
  
'Was what the woman said true? Is that why Kakorrot was able to become a Super Saiyan?' But he knew it must be true. He had trained in 300 X Earths gravity where as Goku had only trained at 100. Vegeta slowly left the couch and went upstairs to his room. He spent the rest of the afternoon there thinking before hunger took over and he went down to the kitchen.  
  
As he came down the stairs he could smell delicious aromas. The smells led him to the kitchen where he saw Bulma, cooking away with an apron over her dress.  
  
"So what have you been doing all afternoon?" inquired Bulma thoughtfully.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond but asked her a question instead. "What are you doing?" he half commanded her.  
  
Bulma rolled he eyes and said, "What does it look like I'm doing, genius? I'm cooking so we won't starve to death!" she said annoyed. "Just go sit down in the dinning room and I'll bring the food in when it's ready." Vegeta left silently and entered the dinning room.  
  
When he came in he saw the table set perfectly, completed with candlelight. As he sat down Bulma came in with a tray of food (AN: Remember, she's still wearing the dress that makes him go crazy ^^).  
  
"What's this all about?" he said gesturing at the table not daring to look at her.  
  
"Oh, um- well. I thought would nice, since neither of us have dates, if we would have a nice dinner for Valentines Day." She never looked up as she said this, but preferred to stare at the food she was serving instead.  
  
"I thought you said this earth custom was only preformed with people who care about each other." He inquired.  
  
"Um- well. It is." She started. "Despite contrary beliefs, Vegeta, I don't hate you ..." she said with a slight laugh.  
  
Nothing more was said until after they finished eating their food (well, in Vegeta's case, devouring it.)  
  
~End of Chapter V~  
  
AN: Hey you guys wanna know what happens next?? Well so do I! Cause I have no clue, what so ever, of what to write next! Damn writers block! Review!!!! ^^ 


	6. Chapter VI

Will you be my Valentine?  
  
AN: Could it be?????? After MONTHS of forgetting about this story could I actually be updating???! Yes! It's true! Woot! Another chapter . Thanx for everyone's reviews! Wow... lots 'o exclamation marks =P  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Bulma looked down as she sipped the last of her wine 'Oh, now what? Oh shit, I wish I had planned better. ::sigh:: Well I gotta do something.'  
  
She set her glass down and looked across the table at Vegeta who was finishing the last of his food, the abyss that is his stomach actually becoming quite full. "So Vegeta..." she started, her mind racing about for a plan. "Uh.... Would you.... Um...."  
  
"Spit it out woman! For someone who's supposed to be a genius you sound remarkably dense." Vegeta said with a mocking smirk.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed just as she thought of an idea "I was just going to ask you if you'd like to watch a movie with me tonight." she said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest 'I am not dense nor do I sound it!'  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in interest but then resumed a look of stony coldness.  
  
"No, I wouldn't like." With that he got up and was proceeding in leaving the room until Bulma's voice and stopped him.  
  
"And why not? Dare I ask?" Bulma said, muttering the last part to herself. "It's not like you've got anything better to do anyways." She mirrored one of Vegeta's own smirks and thought to herself, 'All you do is train and eat. You're not eating now and for some reason (only the Kais know why) you're not training, so you honestly don't have anything better to do.' "Its gunna be a horror movie. What's 'a matter Vegeta? Don't tell me you're afraid of horror movies?" She had to suppress a giggle. She knew darn well he wouldn't actually be scared but she also knew taunting him was the best way to get him to do exactly what she wanted.  
  
Vegeta let out a low growl 'Damn her. She's right. Training is out of the question and I can't let her think that I, the Prince of all Saiyans, am afraid of what these humans think is horror. ::sigh:: At least I'll be able to laugh at her when she cries in fear during the would be scary parts.' He thought with amusement.  
  
"Alright woman." He said as he turned around to face her. "I'll watch you're little movie."  
  
With that said he left the room with Bulma calling out after him. "Living room, ten o'clock!" End Chapter VI  
  
(AN: Sorry 'bout the short chapter... it's mostly due to time constrains on the computer -- Oh! And sorry about how long this fic is taking me and for being so lazy. I will try to get this done and over with! As always........ Review please! ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Will you be my Valentine?

AN: Soooo… I wrote this story forever and a half ago and I guess after re-reading it, it isn't that great, but it deserves an ending. Even if it is a horribly lame, rushed ending P lol….

Chapter VII

"So. Many. Legs." Vegeta muttered to himself as he and Bulma left the living room around 12:45.

It took all the will power Bulma had to keep from laughing. 'Who woulda thought the Great Saiyan Prince was arachnophobic?' Bulma thought to herself smiling.

The whole time Vegeta was sweating in his seat doing all he could to pretend he didn't care. Twice Bulma found him clinging to her arm; blushing Vegeta would make up some excuse. What a night.

"Hey Vegeta, what does this remind you of?" She said running her fingers along his back mimicking a crawling spider.

Vegeta whipped around faster then Bulma had time to blink clutching her hand dangerously. "Do that again and you wont have a hand, understand!"

"Yeash Vegeta I was only kidding!" She said as he loosened his grip; she let her hand slide down, her hand brushing against his chest accidentally as she did so. Vegeta's spine couldn't help but shiver.

'What is it about this woman?' frustrated Vegeta growled.

"Listen Vegeta-" Bulma started but was soon cut off.

"I don't have to!" he said and starting walking towards his room.

"Fine then don't listen, I'll just talk to the air and you can pretend not to hear me." She said a little annoyed.

"Stupid woman, talking to air" Vegeta muttered, Bulma ignored this.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't a great first Valentine's day for you," she said knowing full well he probably didn't care. "But I wanted to you to understand, how important this holiday is to us, to me." The last part said quietly. "Love isn't such a bad thing you know, and I hope one day you'll get to experience it for yourself."

With that as quickly as she could, she gave him a peck and went to her room murmurring "Goodnight" behind her.

Vegeta didn't stop himself from looking after her this time, blinking he walked off to his room. 12:98 and Vegeta got into bed. As he did he heard a crunching sound from under his head. A bit startled he looked and found a card under his pillow. It was a simple white card he opened it and read the letters printed across a red heart,

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes Bulma." Vegeta whispered to himself.

12:00 and Bulma was blissfully asleep in her bed, wearing a small smile as she dreamed.

(AN: Yay! It's done! How lame lol… well I thought it was kinda cute but oh well… hope you guys enjoyed my story :)


End file.
